Vacaciones
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: [AUSM]El verano trae emociones fuertes y altas temperaturas, días de sol y agua salada. ¿Megumi será capaz de soportar la tentación veraniega?
1. Día 01

**Título: **Vacaciones  
**Personajes:** Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani  
**Estilo:** AU, relato corto.  
**Genero:** Romance, lemon.  
**Sumary:** El verano trae emociones fuertes y altas temperaturas, días de sol y agua salada. ¿Megumi será capaz de soportar la tentación veraniega?.  
**Advertencias**: Contiene escenas lemon, de las cuales trato de mostrarlas no demasiado explícitas pero sí interesantes.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad absoluta de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo no pretendo obtener lucro en base a ellos, sólo aumentar mi creativa.

**Día 01**

"Estúpido perro", pensaba Megumi al sacar el bloqueador del bolso y ver cómo un gran canino color café, jugueteaba con un chico alto. "Nadie dijo que el idiota traería al pulgoso".

-¡Vamos Megumi!- gritó el joven desde la orilla de la playa -que las vacaciones son para quemarse, no para hacerle promoción a la loción bloqueadota-

Megumi prefirió no responder, sabía de memoria que su piel era demasiado delicada y la mínima cuota solar la dejaba como langosta. "Prefiero bañarme en bloqueador factor 60, antes achicharrar mi piel", pensó.

Ajustando los lentes de sol, la chica se relajó sobré la silla de playa. Había sido excelente idea traer una de la cabaña, así la apestosa arena no la molestaría y podría observar el mar sin dificultad.

Suspiró relajada.

Adoraba los días de verano, el sol brillaba, no habían nubes y podía distraerse de la extenuante universidad. Eso no significaba que le desagradara estudiar, al contrario, la medicina era una de sus pasiones, pero debía admitir que estar en último año no ayudaba mucho a su stress.

Por suerte, la ingeniosa de Kaoru había ideado un pequeño viaje a Shiranami. Según la chica, el padre de Kenshin tenía una cabaña y podían quedarse unos días en ella. Aunque al principio la idea sonaba demasiado buena para ser verdad, resultó que la cabañita era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Grande, espaciosa, con varios cuartos y dos baños espectaculares. Una cocina bien equipada separada del living-comedor por un simple, pero bien decorado, mesón comedor. En otras palabras, perfecta y moderna.

Megumi suspiró tranquila, el aire fresco de la tarde estaba corriendo y calmaba bastante. Si bien habían pronosticado días templados para la costa, ese día se salía de la norma. El calor era insoportable, era como si el sol estuviera más cerca, si es que era posible.

A pesar de aquello, aún podía sorprenderle como ese tonto perro podía correr tan feliz tras su amo.

"Ese idiota" pensó. Al parecer nunca se cansaba de jugar con Notaro, el molestoso perro chow-chow, el cual recobraba energía con cada ola que trataba de atrapar. Pero regresando al idiota, no sabía que era más desagradable en él, si su manía por llevarle la contraria o cómo siempre sabía la manera exacta de hacerla salir de sus casillas. Era desesperante cuando quería, pero admitía que, pasara lo que pasara, él estaría ahí.

Bufó molesta al admitir su derrota, arregló su cabello y prosiguió con la lectura. Bueno, eso deseaba hasta que vio el par de chicas que coqueteaban con él. "Podrían tener un poco de decencia", pesó molesta, "sus cosas están a mi lado y ha estado conversando conmigo desde que llegamos, yo podría pasar por su novia...".

Fue en ese preciso momento algo hizo clic en su interior. Jamás de los jamases podría haber asociado la palabra novia con ella y Sanosuke. La idea era ridícula, si ni siquiera le gustaba... bueno, si un poco. Más que mal, llevaba bastante tiempo sin novio y digamos que él se veía bastante bien con su traje de baño. "¿En qué demonios piensas Megumi?", se dijo. No era tiempo para pensar idioteces, ahora sólo necesitaba relajarse y no tomar en cuenta al par de descerebradas junto al cabeza de pollo. "Por lo menos el perro idiota no se ve".

"Guaf" logró escuchar Megumi antes que Notaro se tirara sobre ella. El quitasol voló, sus gafas quedaron ensartas por algún lugar de la playa, su revista desapareció junto con Notaro y ella quedó sepultada bajo la silla y un montón de arena.

-¡Sanosuke!- gritó molesta -mira lo que anda haciendo tu perro idiota-.

El chico trató de aguantar la risa, pero ver a Megumi bajo un cerro de arena y a Notaro sentado a su lado mordisqueando la revista, era el perfecto momento Kodak.

-No creo que puedas seguir leyéndola- comentó mientras ayudaba a la chica -pero mira el lado positivo, ahora tienes un lindo tono dorado en la piel-

Megumi dirigió una mirada asesina hacia su compañero, tratando inútilmente de quitarse algo de arena.

-Mejor me doy un baño- concluyó ella -y recuerda que me debes una revista- Él sólo sonrió de manera coqueta, guiñando un ojo a la irritada chica. Megumi bufó molesta.

Ya desde el agua, Megumi podía observar el desastre de sus cosas. Se había desparramado el contenido de su bolso, mientras la toalla era arrastrada por el pulgoso. Para rematar, Sanosuke sonreía victorioso desde su silla playera dándole a entender que no lograría sentarse en ella de nuevo.

Se sumergió un poco, logrando que el agua sacara toda la arena de su cuerpo. Y aunque trataba de relajarse, le era imposible hacerlo con ese par de vagos gritándole cosas desde la orilla. "¿Quién me obliga a ser tan linda", pensó presumidamente. Pero la situación no terminó allí, derepente los tipos se le acercaron, pasando a su lado mientras repetían varias obscenidades.

Si bien no había ocurrido nada más, la situación la dejó bastante tensa. La habían rodeado para luego alejarse hasta la orilla nuevamente, y a pesar que solo dijeron groserías, podía asegurar que uno de ellos le tocó la espalda. "Manías mías" se dijo tranquila, al tiempo que tomaba impulso y se dirigía más al fondo.

Sin embargo allí lo pudo sentir, un leve clic y el brasier de su traje de baño se desprendió de su cuerpo, flotando destrozado mar abierto.

"¡Vamos guapa!", gritaron los tipos, "ahora sería entretenido que salieras del agua".

Megumi no sabía qué hacer. Si salía en esas condiciones, quizás qué harían esos tipos con ella. Pero si se quedaba, había la posibilidad que ellos entraran nuevamente. Sólo pudo suspirar nerviosa y hundirse entre la marea que subía.

En la orilla los hombres seguían gritando cosas cada vez más molestas, logrando que Sanosuke pusiera atención a la situación y decidiera intervenir. Tomó la toalla de la chica, la sacudió fuerte y se la pasó a Notaro sabiendo perfectamente que este sabría qué hacer con ella. Luego caminó hacia al orilla y nadó en dirección a Megumi, quien trataba de cubrirse con su brazos mientras un notorio rubor teñía sus mejillas.

Suavemente la apretó contra su pecho de manera protectora, logrando que la chica se cobijara en él. Lentamente caminaron hacia la orilla, manteniendo la espalda de la joven frente al mar mientras un animoso Notaro salía a recibirlos. Con cuidado cubrió el femenino cuerpo con la toalla que el canino traía, desviando la mirada para que ella se sintiera más cómoda.

-Buu... nos arruinaste el espectáculo niñito- vociferaron una vez que Megumi se encontraba fuera del agua, con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Sanosuke les dirigió una furiosa mirada tratando de poner a la chica tras de sí, los tipos se acercaban a ellos y era necesario protegerla por si algo ocurría.

-¿Por qué no se largan?, no hay nada que ver aquí-

-Vamos niñito, esto no es contigo, si no con la preciosura tras tuyo- respondió el más alto de los tipos, que para ese momento, sumaban tres.

Megumi trataba de disuadir al chico de ir tras ellos, pero él parecía no oírla, mantenía la mirada fija en ellos.

-No soy un niñito- respondió secamente -y si no quieren tragar arena, mejor se van-

-Niñito- volvió a decir el individuo, haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra -estas son cosas de adultos¿así que por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta?, tenemos cosas que hablar con tu niñera-

-Que la Kitsune sea vieja no es mi culpa- Megumi lo observó furiosa mientras él iba dando pasos largos y lentos hacia el grupito -pero me la respetas- Una vez ubicado frente a frente con el más alto, Sanosuke pudo notar que lo pasaba por varios centímetros. Situación que lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente -¿Te quedó claro?-

Los tipos apenas lograron asentir antes de salir corriendo, pero el mayor se quedó allí, estático, desafiando la cruda mirada del castaño. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos, luego observó a Megumi de soslayo y emprendió su camino de regreso. Sanosuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la silueta se hubiera perdido entre la gente.

-¡Idiota!, podía haberme cuidado sola. Mira que venir a decir que estaba vieja, por favor, soy solo dos años mayor que tú y ni siquiera se nota- Megumi gritaba molesta desde el baño, a lo cual Sanosuke sólo sonreía bebiendo un poco de agua acompañado de un confuso Notaro.

-Digas lo que digas, me tienes sin cuidado- respondió arrogante -te salvé y no puedes negarlo-

-¿Quién dijo que me habías salvado-

Megumi salía del baño dejando una espesa nube de vapor a su paso, secando su cabello con una gran toalla -Por poco y quizás qué hubieran hecho. No sé porqué siempre tienes que actuar a lo macho héroe-

La chica se sentó frente a él, en uno de esos sillones grandes de bambú, tan típicos en cabañas playeras. A pesar de estar con mirada en el suelo mientras se secaba el cabello, podía sentir como la mirada de Sanosuke traspasaba el silencio entre ambos y seguía en detalle el camino que las gotas dejaban sobre su piel.

-¿Qué miras?- decidió preguntar de manera áspera, ya le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta la actitud del joven.

-Nada- se limitó a decir el muchacho, relajando su cuerpo en los grandes almohadones -pero con un 'gracias' me bastaba- concluyó guiñando un ojo coquetamente.

Megumi sintió como sus mejillas ardían levemente y prefirió desviar la mirada, esos ojos castaños la ponían nerviosa.

-En fin...- Sanosuke comenzaba a levantarse y a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras realizaba un movimiento para que el canino lo siguiera -Si no necesitas más mis servicios, me voy retirando. Veré si esas chicas todavía están tomando sol allá abajo-

-Eres un...-

La fiera mirada de la chica podría haber congelado a cualquiera, pero él sólo le regaló una sonrisa coqueta y un beso en el aire, guiñando un ojo antes de salir.

-Shhh... sabes que adoras que sea así-

Y allí se quedó ella, sentada en medio de una gran sillón, rodeada de aire y unos muebles cubiertos de arena. Acompañada sólo por la melodía de una estación local y los pelos mojados del sucio Notaro. "Idiota", pensó dando un suspiro, "gran idea viniste a tener Kaoru".

Era comprensible que Kaoru y Kenshin hayan decidido pasar el día en Okinawa, no estaba tan lejos y regresarían a la mañana siguiente. Por lo menos eso habían explicado esa mañana antes de partir. El problema era Sanosuke.

"Oigan, se les queda algo", recordó haber dicho cuando sus amigos partían. A lo que Kenshin sólo sonrió nervioso y Kaoru respondió pícaramente. "Para nada, Sano se ofreció para cuidarte... ¡no se entretengan mucho esta noche!"

Tonta de Kaoru. Acaso pensaba que saltaría al primer hombre soltero que tuviera enfrente, sólo porque llevaba un tiempo sin novio o algo semejante. Y menos si ese hombre soltero resultaba ser la persona que más detestaba y, sin embargo, más llamaba la atención.

Por muy testaruda que ella fuera, debía admitir que el chico se estaba poniendo mejor con los años. Cuando lo conoció era un niñito flacucho lleno de moretones y rasmillones, que vivía peleando con cuanto chico aparecía en la cuadra. Ahora, con esos 20 años, había cambiado los rasmillones por cicatrices del club de lucha, muestras de los campeonatos ganados.

Megumi se levantó con pereza a recoger el traje de baño mojado del suelo. No sabía en qué momento él lo había dejado allí, pero la idea de verlo ir a su habitación en busca de ropa seca, sin la húmeda prenda, se hacía bastante interesante.

"Vamos, no pienses en eso", se dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza con fuerza. Había que sacar aquellas interesantes imágenes de su mente y concentrarse en ordenar el desastre que había en casa. Por lo menos así lograría calmar el alza de temperatura que de repente comenzó a sentir.

"Lamentamos informar que un fuerte tifón está por azotar nuestras costas. Por favor, manténganse refugiados en sus hogares y residenciales, no ingresen al mar durante la noche y el resto del día de mañana. Las localidades que afectará el tifón serán: Okinawa, Shiranami...".

"Por favor Sanosuke, regresa pronto". Megumi aún escuchaba el mismo reporte radial, no habían detenido las trasmisiones desde la tarde y ahora, siendo las diez de la noche, seguían con el mismo mensaje.

Afuera, el viento corría fuerte y desde la ventana de la cabaña se podían observar las grandes olas que azotaban la costa. Si bien la playa se encontraba al cruzar la calle, no había peligro de quedarse allí. El problema era Sanosuke que aún no regresaba.

"Por favor, que nada le haya ocurrido", pensaba acongojada en medio de la penumbra. Si no fuera por que la radio de la casa era a pilas, el corte eléctrico la hubiera dejado sin una señal de vida. Y es que la tormenta que acompañaba al tifón, parecía caer sólo sobre la cabaña, logrando que los rayos produjeran un corto circuito en toda la calle.

Casi saltó al techo de la impresión. El silencio era tal que el repiqueteo en la puerta resonaba por todo el lugar, sin contar la tenebrosa sombra que asomaba por la ventana.

Armada con un palo de escoba, Megumi se dirigió a la entrada. Pero un ladrido familiar y el sonido húmedo de "¡Megumi, abre la maldita muerta. Soy yo!", la hizo sonreír tranquila.

-Tarado, mira como vienes empapado- Sanosuke entraba lentamente al lugar, la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver bien y no tenía ganas de chocar contra algo -Vas a pescar un resfriado-

-Estoy bien, solamente un poco adolorido- La chica había ido por la linterna que había dejado sobre la mesita de estar, no había querido prenderla para no gastar las baterías y no mostrar al mundo que estaba sola e indefensa en casa.

"¿Pero qué demonios te pasó?- gritó asombrada cuando vio al joven lleno de cortadas.

-Son raspones sin importancia, nada grave Megitsune-

-¿Nada grave?, tienes la mano cubierta de sangre- Sanosuke hacía como si no importara, mientras ella corría a observarlo detenidamente -Ya, te vas de inmediato a cambiar de ropa. Lávate esa mano en el baño y ponte el pijama, yo prepararé café-

-Pero no hay luz...- indicó el joven mientras era arrastrado hacia su habitación.

-Hay gas y puedo calentar agua en la hornilla- entregándole la linterna y cerrando la puerta del cuarto -Ahí tienes luz para que se te haga más fácil y no te preocupes por Notaro, de ahí lo seco con una toalla-

Cuando el joven salía de su pieza, las cosas en el living ya estaban dispuestas. Dos pares de velas encendidas, un maletín de primeros auxilios, Notaro comiendo en medio de varias mantas y una Megumi sentada en el sillón con dos tazas de café frente a ella.

-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó la chica al notar los pantaloncillos que traía como pijama.

-No- respondió tranquilo -recuerda que es verano, no hace frío-

Casi por costumbre, Sanosuke se ubicó frente a ella, entregando su mano derecha para ser curada.

Lentamente, Megumi desinfectaba cada herida y colocaba banditas en aquellas que la necesitasen. Para el último dejó la más profunda, vendando con cuidado la mano del joven, quien refunfuñaba ante el roce del alcohol contra su piel.

-¿Por qué siempre destruyes tus manos?, no serás un buen ingeniero si sigues peleando de esa manera-

-No creo que la ingeniería sea mi fuerte- respondió desviando la mirada -Creo que entraré al ejercito, sólo sirvo para pelear y no pensar mucho-

-No digas tonterías- indicó firmemente la joven -Sabes que puedes hacer lo que desees, sólo necesitas enfocarte bien-

Un incómodo silencio pareció cubrirlos. Notaro dormía placidamente en su nueva cama, mientras ellos bebían café evitando encontrar sus miradas.

-Y dime¿lograste darles duro a esos vagos de la tarde?- el chico la miró sorprendido -era obvio que no te quedarías tranquilo con la actitud del más alto-

Megumi observaba la oscuridad tras las ventanas -además, se merecían unos buenos golpes pero de mi parte-

-No hubiera dejado que hicieras eso- comentó el chico antes de beber café -si hubieran puesto un dedo encima de ti, los habría molido a golpes... bueno, más de lo que quedaron ahora-

Ambos suspiraron cansadamente. Megumi observó como el chico bebía café y mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana.

A pesar que Kaoru tenía ideas muy extrañas, esta había sido buena después de todo. Sanosuke, si bien no era de los más idóneos acompañantes, lograba darle una sensación de seguridad que podía hasta pensar que nada pasaría si estaba cerca. No importaba si afuera se desbordaba el mundo, él iba a estar con ella para cuidarla y eso, la hacía sentir mejor.

Aunque era extraño. Megumi había sido muy autosuficiente, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para no depender de nadie. Sin embargo con él, esa fuerza interna que tanto demostraba, perdía todas sus aplicaciones y terminaba siendo socorrida cada vez. Él siempre llegaba a rescatarla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico al notar los femeninos ojos sobre su persona.

-Nada...- indicó tranquila, pensando aún en la agradable sensación de tener su propio guardián -¿Te cuesta ver o te duelen los ojos?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Noto que fuerzas la vista...-

-Es que me arde el derecho- Sanosuke se rascaba los ojos mientras decía lo último, tratando de dar poca importancia a la situación.

-Déjame ver...- Megumi notó Sanosuke se acercaba a su rostro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Al parecer le dolía bastante, pero sabía que era tan testarudo como ella, por lo que no hubiera dicho nada si no lo nota.

-Voy a traer unas compresas frías, tienes el ojo hinchado- se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina –será mejor que te sientes a mi lado, así te coloco unas cremas-

Sanosuke sólo asintió cabizbajo, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sillón, esperando paciente la llegada de la chica.

-Listo- indicó ella al sentarse nuevamente –ahora déjame curarte, no seré oftalmóloga, pero sé auxiliar estas heridas-

Con cuidado colocó algunas cremas alrededor del ojo, dando suaves masajes en el área. Una vez realizado, puso una compresa sobre la herida, cubriendo el área hinchada.

Se quedó así por unos momentos, sosteniendo la compresa sobre el rostro del joven, sintiendo el respirar de él muy cerca suyo.

Megumi se sintió incómoda de repente, el estar tan cerca producía extrañas reacciones en su cuerpo. Sus latidos se aceleraron, al punto de poder sentirlos en medio del silencio entre ambos. Comenzó a respirar más pesado, como si el aire escaseara de repente.

Al momento que sus ojos encontraron los del chico, el rubor cubría las femeninas mejillas. Ella le echaba la culpa al calor idiota de esa noche, pero tenía que admitir lo mucho que Sanosuke afectaba su control, su torpe manía por tener el control.

Cuando Sanosuke tomó un mechón de sus cabellos y empezó a juguetear con él, una mano curiosa acariciaba el sonrojado rostro.

-Tienes las manos ásperas- el chico asintió. La verdad, Megumi sólo quería preguntar por aquel aroma que causaba estragos con sus sentidos. No sabía por qué, pero en ese minuto, Sanosuke olía de manera especial, como a mar, arena, verano... calor...

-Es la sal- respondió como si leyera los pensamientos de la joven –como no me bañé, todavía no me saco la sal del cuerpo-

Estaba segura, Megumi estaba segura que al decir las últimas palabras, Sanosuke la había mirado distinto. Como si la estuviera desafiando, incitando a realizar algo que su interior pedía a gritos. Pero no, no se dejaría llevar por esas sonrisas pícaras o miradas tentativas, aunque su cuerpo dijera lo contrario.

-Creo que me mejor me voy a dormir- Megumi se levantó de un salto, entregándole las compresas al chico –déjate esas hasta mañana, aunque las cremas harán su efecto dentro de poco... buenas noches-

Sanosuke la observó caminar hasta su cuarto, en donde desapareció tras una delgada puerta.

Él sólo sonrió petulantemente.

"Demonios, son casi las 2". Megumi se daba vueltas sobre la cama sin poder dormir, revisando cada minuto del reloj del velador. A su lado izquierdo, una ventana decoraba la pared, permitiéndole ver parte del cielo que, a esa hora, ya comenzaba a despejarse. O por lo menos, ya no tenía tantas nubes espesas.

Pero a pesar de la vista, Megumi seguía con la mirada fija en la pared tras suyo la cual separaba su cuarto del de Sanosuke.

Bufó molesta.

Desvió la mirada y rozó con sus dedos el lugar que él había acariciado. Todavía podía sentir las manos ásperas contra sus mejillas, ruborizándose levemente.

Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, no era más que Sanosuke, su vecino de toda la vida, el chico que la sacaba de casillas. El chico que peleaba con cuanto vago fuera por protegerla, el que coquetea con todas las chicas pero siempre estar ahí cuando necesita.

"Demonios¿qué demonios me estás haciendo?", pensó confundida.

Tomando en cuenta esa noche, desde hace ya varios meses que él venía comportándose extraño. Sonriéndole por nada, molestándola por su ropa y las cosas que hacía y no hacía. Siempre le dedicaba miradas de complicidad y guiños sin sentido, situación que había ocurrido desde jovenes, sólo que ahora venía a incomodarla.

Megumi sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

Por dios él era un vago, un fresco de primera, un aprovechado que pasaba todo el día en su casa comiéndose cuanta cosa encontrara mientras se encargaba de "cuidar" a sus hermanitas. Si es que eso era cuidarlas porque sólo jugaba con ellas y las llevaba de paseo.

Tenía que admitir que era buen niñero cuando se le pedía y podía controlar a las pequeñas cuando ella necesitaba tranquilidad para estudiar. Pero era un insoportable y nadie le podía sacar eso de la cabeza.

"Que hace calor", se quejó mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama, "mejor abro la ventana".

Si creyó que el fresco de la noche la refrescaría, pues estaba muy equivocada. El poco aire que corría era tibio y el mismo ambiente parecía un verdadero horno.

Megumi suspiró cansada. Ni el calor, ni el idiota de al lado la dejaban dormir. Y no es que él estuviera haciendo mucho ruido, al contrario, la idea de tenerlo en la pieza continua haciendo quizás qué cosa, la incomodaba. El hecho de dormir a una pared de distancia, la perturbaba.

Quizás si caminaba un poco podría despejarse y dormir. Por lo que comenzó a dar algunas vueltas por la habitación, comprobando que no servía de nada.

Se volvió a sentar trenzando su cabello con cuidado, con aquel calor, el pelo suelto no le beneficiaba mucho. Una vez terminado, anudó la trenza en la punta y salió del cuarto, tenía sed y un vaso con agua la refrescaría bastante.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, iluminado sólo por la luna.

"Todavía no regresa la electricidad", pensó cuando trató de encender el bombillo de la sala de estar.

"Por lo menos la luna está brillante esta noche", se dijo cuando terminaba de beber el agua y colocaba el vaso en el estante.

Con un leve movimiento volvió a abrir el grifo, comenzando a jugar con el frío liquido que salía de él. Con cuidado atrapó un poco entre sus manos y se mojó el rostro, dejando que este se desplazara por toda su piel mojando la camiseta de algodón que usaba como pijama. La sensación era exquisita, las gotas recorrían él cuello, escote, incluso algunas bajaban hasta el abdomen, acariciando la piel, refrescándola con su paso.

Se sentía desfallecer. La sensación era increíble, por lo que repitió la acción una par de veces más, no sólo mojando el rostro, si no la parte trasera del cuello también.

-¿Jugando con agua Kitsune?- la masculina voz apresaba su oído, erizando la piel bajo una boca desconocida. Megumi sintió como una tosca mano acariciaba sus hombros mientras el individuo pasaba por detrás suyo, deteniéndose sobre el húmedo cuello.

-Sanosuke¿qué andas haciendo a estas horas?- trató de preguntar, ocultando aquel apresurado latido que repiqueteaba en su pecho.

-Lo mismo que tú- contestó tan tranquilo como siempre, agarrando un vaso del estante y llenándolo con agua –tengo sed y hace arto calor¿no crees?-

-Bastante-

La verdad, Megumi sólo había contestado de manera automática. Sus ojos, y gran parte de razón, se habían puesto sobre aquellas gotas escurridizas que resbalaban por el desnudo torso del chico. Eran una mezcla de atrayente sudor, producto de una noche en vela y un calor embriagante, con el fresco liquido que bebía con ansiedad, del cual escapan delicados hilos por sus labios sedientos.

La situación parecía comercial de agua mineral, de esos que ella no soportaba. Demasiado irreales para su gusto. Pero, en algún minuto, una necesidad de probar aquello que escurría por el fuerte cuello, comenzó a invadirla. Más allá de la sed y el calor, era ansiedad la que sentía. Ansiedad por refrescarse con aquel liquido, por saborear ese cuello y por agarrarlo fuertemente para besar esos labios.

-¿Entretenida?- inquirió divertido, pillando a una Megumi sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Idiota- respondió molesta, desviando la mirada hacia el vaso vacío sobre el fregadero.

Definitivamente el calor estaba haciendo estragos en su persona, ya ni siquiera pensaba racionalmente. "Demonios¿qué estoy haciendo?", pensó la futura doctora al tratar de encontrar aquella escurridiza respuesta.

-¿Qué... qué haces?- preguntó nerviosa, cuando sintió los brazos de Sanosuke atraparla entre el fregadero y él.

-Me preguntaba...- la mirada del chico parecía devorarla con cada centímetro que desaparecía entre ellos. Cada vez más ella se transformaba en la indefensa presa, de aquel alto y fuerte predador –cómo el calor nos está afectando bastante, quizás podríamos hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué me dices?-

Los labios del chico estaban a solo centímetros y el cálido aliento calcinaba la delicada piel que tocaba.

Megumi habría besado al hombre enfrente, se habría perdido bajo los fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban. Pero era Sanosuke Sagara, el idiota más grande que había conocido y no caería con esos coqueteos tan baratos.

-Ni lo sueñes- respondió con sus ultimas fuerzas, mostrando aquel auto control que siempre había tratado de mantener.

-Megumi, no sé estabas pensando, pero yo sólo te estaba ofreciendo una ducha fría- Ella lo miró sin entender –pensaba refrescarme en la regadera, por lo que te estaba cediendo mi turno- Sanosuke se alejó mirándola divertidamente –pero si estás con esas ideas, no me molestaría compartir el baño- sonrió pícaramente.

La chica trató de mascullar algo, pero sólo logró emitir vocablos indescifrables. Terminó bufando molesta, mientras Sanosuke reía divertido camino al baño.

-Entonces- comenzó a decir en la puerta del cuarto -¿vas a considerar la idea?... sería entretenido-

-No- respondió secamente, a lo que el chico hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Con desgano, Megumi caminó hacia él con un semblante molesto y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No tenía intenciones de ser una más en su lista, por mucho que su cuerpo dijera otra cosa.

-¿Qué decías?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Te digo que no, no pienso entrar contigo-

Sanosuke tomó a la chica por la cintura con una mano, atrayéndola fuertemente a su cuerpo. Ella simplemente se quedó sin decir nada, sintiendo el olor de la sal cubrirla por completo.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó lentamente sobre el femenino oído, saboreándolo levemente.

Megumi trataba de resistirse, de no mostrar debilidad pero los escalofríos que poblaban su cuerpo contaban otra historia. Parecía que su propio cuerpo se revelaba en su contra, dejándose llevar por la hábil lengua que probaba su cuello y la cálida respiración que estremecía aquel camino de humedad.

-Sí- contestó en una arranque de cordura, posando sus manos sobre el cuerpo masculino –no entraré contigo, entretente solo- concluyó seria, alejándose hacia la cocina.

Sanosuke sonrió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, emitiendo un ruidoso "como quieras", antes de hacer correr el agua.

La chica respiró aliviada. Aún no comprendía de donde salieron sus fuerzas, por poco y sería ella quien estaría acompañando al cabeza de pollo, y no su fiel mano.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?", pensó inquieta. Podía regresar a su cuarto, así no se encontraba con Sanosuke hasta el otro día, pero tenía más calor que antes. Y eso no era bueno.

Dio algunas vueltas alrededor del cuarto, quizás así reorganizaba sus ideas, meditaba un poco y podría entrarle el sueño. A pesar que caminó y caminó bastante, nada parecía sucederle, más allá de estar mortalmente aburrida, su cabeza divagaba entre las caricias de Sanosuke y la ducha que este tomaba.

"¡Ah! Me tienes harta", gritó con furia, logrando despertar a un cansado Notaro.

Agachándose rápidamente, Megumi calmó al canino haciendo que este regresara a su sueño. No tenía deseos de lidiar con otro animal en casa.

A fin de cuentas llegó a la seria conclusión que, primero, estaba muy cansada y segundo, sentía un calor espantoso. A lo cual tenía sólo una opción, darse una ducha cuando el Tori Atama saliera del baño y luego se retirara a su cuarto para dormir.

Sí, haría aquello. La idea era simple y no tendría que verlo más por el resto de la noche. "Sólo si te apuras...", pensó cansada.

Había sacado su toalla del colgador, cuando oía el sonido del agua detenerse, señal de que él había terminado su baño.

-¿Qué haces todavía despierta- preguntó sorprendido al verla tan decidida, con toalla en mano y semblante aburrido.

-Tengo calor y quiero darme una ducha fría¿era mucho pedir que te demoraras poco?- él sólo sonrió culpable, dejando a la chica pasar al cuarto de baño.

-¿No quieres...?-

-No- interrumpió la chica sin siquiera mirarlo, a lo cual él la agarró de una mano y la acercó a su desnudo torso.

-¿Por qué no eres honesta con tus verdaderas necesidades?- poco a poco, Megumi sentía el masculino rostro acercarse a ella, al punto de rozar sus labios con los propios –deberías escuchar realmente lo que tu cuerpo está pidiendo-

Y sin preguntar, sin un segundo de análisis, Sanosuke saboreo los labios de la chica, uniéndose a ella en un húmedo y profundo beso.

Aunque hubiese querido no habría podido evitarlo, ni siquiera alejarse de él parecía una opción válida. No podía detenerlo y no quería hacerlo. Una lucha de opuestos se batía en su interior, donde la lujuria parecía llevar la ventaja.

Quería seguir, quería perderse entre esa boca experta y desafiar a la cordura en su máxima expresión.

Megumi perdía el control de su actuar poco a poco y le agradaba hacerlo.

-Piénsalo- le dijo una vez terminado el beso, alejándose unos pasos hacia su cuarto.

Ella se quedó allí unos segundos, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, con las rodillas a punto de doblarse y los labios entreabiertos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Incluso bajo el chorro de agua fría, aquella sensación de calor bajo su piel no quería quitarse. La apresaba, tomaba una y otra vez, inundando su cuerpo con voluptuosos deseos.

¿Acaso era aquello lo que deseaba su cuerpo?

Trataba de entender, de darle una lógica que pudiera explicar cómo un simple beso había sacado tanto de ella. Podía ser la noche o el sudor que la invadía en aquel minuto, incluso el calor que trataba de jugar con sus hormonas. Todas esas ideas tenían sentido, pero nada lograba apaciguar el deseo que invadía sus sentidos.

Una cosa era segura, no habría ningún chorro de agua lo suficientemente fría como para calmar su cuerpo. La solución tenía nombre y ya no tenía fuerzas para negarla.

Al salir del baño, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Sanosuke, vistiendo solamente aquella toalla que había llevado consigo. Aún con el cabello y todo su cuerpo mojado, entró a la pieza.

Él estaba allí, mirando fijamente el techo, recostado sobre la cama sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo.

-Megumi- dijo al verla llegar de improviso, reincorporándose en la cama mientras tapaba inútilmente su desnudez.

Ella sólo lo observó desde su altura, fijando los ojos en los del castaño, respondiendo la pregunta que él mismo había formulado.

-Ganaste- indicó Megumi con cierto brillo en lo profundo de su mirada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí...

**-.Fin Capitulo.-**


	2. Día 02

**Título: **Vacaciones  
**Personajes:** Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani  
**Estilo:** AU, relato corto.  
**Genero:** Romance, lemon.  
**Sumary:** El verano trae emociones fuertes y altas temperaturas, días de sol y agua salada. ¿Megumi será capaz de soportar la tentación veraniega?.  
**Advertencias**: Contiene escenas lemon, de las cuales trato de mostrarlas no demasiado explícitas pero sí interesantes.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad absoluta de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo no pretendo obtener lucro en base a ellos, sólo aumentar mi creativa.

**Día 02**

Sanosuke despertaba con el sol en los ojos. La noche anterior había estado extraña, calurosa y bastante agitada. No se quejaba, haber tenido a cierta morena entre sus brazos era, en cierta forma, un placer exquisito. Sin embargo, la situación en sí lo dejaba algo vacío.

La quería, la necesitaba, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Después de esa noche, sabía que su cama jamás estaría completa sin ella a su lado, su vida era incompleta sin los regaños de su Kitsune. Pero no estaba seguro de lo ocurrido, sabía perfectamente cómo actuaba ella, lo que sentía y lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser. El problema era saber qué estaba pensando cuando entró a su cuarto anoche, porque debía admitir que verla llegar de esa manera lo había dejado perplejo. Megumi jamás aceptaba una derrota.

Sonrió confiado al ver su costado vacío, quizás las cosas estaban cambiando y todos sus coqueteos estaban surtiendo efecto. Pero conociéndola, sabía perfectamente que trataría de darle lógica a algo sin razón alguna, interponiendo excusas en todo sentido. La idea ahora, era actuar de la misma manera, llevarle el juego y hacerla entender que el calor del verano puede abrir muchas puertas. Había que dar el todo por el todo.

Suspiró levemente.

Tomando los primeros pantalones que encontró tirados, se dirigió hacia al comedor, donde podía oír a Megumi caminando pesadamente.

-Extrañé tu cabello negro esta mañana- le dijo al tomarla desprevenida por la espalda, mientras ella trataba de servir el desayuno.

-Buenos días- contestó en un tono demasiado frío, estancando toda mirada maliciosa que él intentaba entregar.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kitsune, despertaste de malas?- preguntó al asirla por la cintura, acercándola a sus labios –y yo que tenía ganas de una repetición matutina-

-No- respondió desviando el rostro.

-¿Y entonces?- trató de averiguar al dejarla libre.

Notó como la chica colocaba los últimos cubiertos y observaba la mesa fijamente. Parecía meditar sus palabras cuidadosamente, pero bien sabía él que eso no serviría de mucho.

-Mira- comenzó despacio, sin dejar de mirar la mesa –lo de anoche fue genial, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, fue sólo un desliz y nada más-

-Un error- interrumpió él, sabiendo muy bien lo que ella trataba de decir.

-No- bufó cansada -¿por qué siempre malinterpretas lo que digo-

-No te estoy malinterpretando, sólo simplifico la cortada que me estas dando- Sanosuke seguía observando a la chica, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-No estoy haciendo eso, sólo quiero que entiendas lo ocurrido anoche-

-¿Y por qué no me miras a la cara cuando dices eso?- Megumi lo observó desde su hombro, como si temiera enfrentar su mirada –además, no tienes nada que explicar, yo estuve allí ¿recuerdas?-

La chica se giró despacio, observando cualquier cosa en vez de los castaños ojos frente a ella. Pero Sanosuke se acercó despacio, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

-¿Para qué haces esto, Megumi?- obligándola a enfocar sus ojos en él, quien intentaba comprender lo que ocurría en aquella cabeza.

-Porque es necesario que entiendas este tipo de situaciones- la mirada en él cambió, frunciendo el ceño y soltando el rostro de ella.

-¿Cuáles "situaciones"?-

-No te comportes como niño chico, sabes que una noche no significa nada, sólo un rato de entretención- Sanosuke le dio la espalda –no me vengas ahora con la cosa sentimental, porque te he visto con diferentes chicas cada noche-

-Y por lo mismo crees que sólo sirvo de entretención- Megumi trató de acariciar su hombro, pero él se alejó molesto, dándose vuelta de manera brusca.

-Por favor, madura-

-¿Qué madure?, eres tú la que necesita madurar y darse cuenta de lo que sientes. Esta bien, he tenido más mujeres que pulgas Notaro, pero eso no te da derecho a decirme que anoche sólo fue diversión y nada más- rascó su cabeza, estaba frustrado y la situación no lo acompañaba mucho –no ves que anoche fue especial-

-¿Especial¿por qué?- preguntó tomando un mechón de cabello entre los dedos, jugueteando nerviosa.

-Sí, fue especial. Lo triste es que no te das cuenta porqué-

La situación le crispaba los nervios. Se sentía humillado, decepcionado, molesto, ella no podía estar actuando de aquella manera... no con él.

Tenía que salir. Agarrando la primera camiseta que pilló junto a los pantalones de buzo que vestía, tomó la correa de Notaro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sabía que lo de anoche me había dejado algo vacío- le dijo al salir, mirándola directamente a los ojos –porque cuando das todo de ti, lo menos que esperas es algo a cambio. Pero parece que me equivoqué contigo- cerrando al puerta de un portazo, dejando a Megumi con lagrimas a punto de encontrar camino al exterior.

"¿Qué hice?", se había preguntado lo mismo desde que Sanosuke había partido con Notaro. De eso ya varias horas atrás.

Nisiquiera había logrado desayunar cuando él la dejó, un extraño dolor se había apoderado de su cuerpo, oprimiendo cada fibra de su ser, logrando que el mismo respirar fuera dificultoso.

"¿Acaso cometí un error?", pensó. La situación era confusa, su razón decía que era lo mejor, aquello no podía seguir de otra manera. Sanosuke había sido su amigo desde siempre, un chico inaceptable pero leal después de todo; alguien al cual confiaría su vida si fuese necesario. Era quien la ayudó a superar el divorcio de sus padres, cuando el control de su vida dependía de unos papales sin sentido. Había estado mal, había deseado morir en manos de cualquiera, incluso las propias. Pero él la hizo salir.

"No", se dijo. Debía pensar claro, fue una noche de mera pasión desenfrenada, un descargue de energías y nada más. No podía darle más vueltas al asunto, estaba segura que había actuado correctamente, que era lo mejor...

"¿Entonces por qué duele tanto?".

Una lagrima rozó su mejilla, la cual limpió por reflejo. No iba a llorar, no ahora, no después de tanto.

La situación fue simple, su cuerpo pidió sexo y eso le entregó esa noche, él mismo lo había ofrecido. El asunto eran los malditos sentimientos que invadieron su cuerpo una vez terminado todo.

Levemente sonrió. Podía recordar haber estado recostada sobre el fuerte torso, respirando ese aroma que la envolvía con locura, jugueteando infantilmente sobre el plano abdomen de Sanosuke. Jamás había sentido tal tranquilidad, tal calma y sabía que nada ocurriría estando a su lado.

Allí sintió miedo. Qué pasaría si él no estaba, si todo era como ella creyó en un principio, sexo y nada más. La duda comenzó a abatirla, creando estrías donde la tranquilidad había posado sus manos.

"Dios¿y si él se va?", pensó esa vez. Y si esa mañana despertaba siendo no más que una simple compañera de juegos, de oscuros y exquisitos placeres lascivos.

Esa mañana tenía pensado conversar con él, hacerle ver que sólo había sido por una vez, porque su corazón no resistiría tamaño dolor. ¿Cuándo se tergiversó todo?, he ahí la pregunta.

Megumi mordía sus labios en busca de respuesta. Otra vez la falta de control había arruinado la situación, sus palabras habían salido sin pensar, echando a perder todo. Sanosuke jamás la perdonaría, eso era seguro.

"Se ha comunicado con la residencia vacacional de la familia Himura, en este momento no estamos en casa, por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal", se escuchó decir en la habitación. Megumi, acurrucada en medio del gran sillón, no se había percatado que el telefono estaba sonando y que el contestador estaba recibiendo el llamado.

"¿Meg¿Sano?... no se preocupen, no molestaré mucho", la voz de Kaoru se oía tras el aparato a lo cual Megumi prestaba atención, ya que en ese minuto se daba cuenta que ellos no habían llegado aún. "Con el tifón cayeron rocas en la carretera y no podemos pasar con el auto, así que nos quedaremos otro día más. No se preocupen que estamos bien, tengan cuidado que anuncian otro esta noche. ¡Hasta mañana!".

-Perfecto- rezongó la chica una vez concluido el mensaje.

-¿Tanto te molesta estar a solas conmigo?- Sanosuke entraba en ese minuto aún con la mirada distante, incluso Notaro parecía molesto con ella.

-Sanosuke- respirando aliviada. Él había vuelto, con eso su corazón ya se tranquilizaba –pensé que...-

-No te preocupes- interrumpió pasando por detrás de ella, sin mirarla, sin prestarle atención alguna –no me quedaré por mucho tiempo-

Él entraba en su cuarto de manera decidida. Megumi lo siguió curiosa, sin embargo la imagen no agradó del todo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó inquieta al verlo ordenar las cosas en el bolso.

-Te dije que no me quedaría mucho- Notaro ayudaba a su amo con la misiva, acercándole los objetos distantes –me voy a la estación, tomaré el tren de las 6 que va a Tokio-

-Pero queda media hora¿no pensabas decirme nada a caso?-

-¿Para qué?, tu cara, al escuchar el mensaje de Kaoru, me dejó bien claro que no me quieres cerca- cerrando el bolso y caminado hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-O sea que me dejas sola- indicó mirándolo desafiante, cruzando los brazos en medio de la puerta.

-Por favor déjame pasar- Sanosuke suspiró cansado –te dejo a Notaro con tal que me dejes pasar- el canino lo miró extrañado –pero parece que no quiere quedarse...-

Megumi seguía desafiante, no se movería de allí hasta obtener una mejor respuesta del chico. A lo que él reaccionó dejando el bolso en el piso, tomando a la chica en brazos y tirándola sobre la cama, así agarró sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

-Un momento Sanosuke Sagara- gritó la chica antes que él saliera –por ti que me coman los perros¿cierto?-

-No seas melodramática- indicó cansado.

-No lo soy- bufó molesta –perfecto, si quieres que me roben todos los vagos del lugar, bien por mí. Pero ten en claro una cosa, no te necesito- concluyó de manera altiva.

-Okey-

-¡Okey!-

-¡OKEY!-

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos sus propios ojos. Estaban cansados, artos de sus propios orgullos y peleas sin sentido. Sabían perfectamente lo errados que estaban, que alejándose del otro no conseguirían nada.

Sanosuke fue el primero en entender la naturaleza de la situación, pero no le daría la victoria tan fácilmente a la chica, ella debía entender su interior y aceptar la realidad tal cual se le presentaba.

-Me voy- tomando su bolso nuevamente.

-Ándate, me da lo mismo-

-Me estoy yendo- indicó el castaño, tomando el picaporte en cámara lenta.

-¿Y?... ¿me tiene que importar acaso?- cerrando los ojos, dando la espalda al chico.

-¡Arg¡Por la misma mierda!- gritó molesto –Kitsune me tienes harto, ahora si que me voy-

Había abierto la puerta cuando una fuerte patada la cerró de un golpe, logrando que una leve brisa moviera los cabellos del joven.

Sanosuke estaba a punto de gritar la serie de palabrotas al oír "idiota" de la femenina boca. Sólo que al darse vuelta, encontró una mirada perdida, bañada en lagrimas y congoja, aprisionando el llanto en lo más profundo del ser.

Depositó el bolso en el suelo y acercó la joven a su cuerpo, dejando que esta descargara el dolor sobre su regazo.

Megumi sentía las lagrimas caer cual cascada sobre las mejillas. Saladas, duras, quemaban la piel tras ellas.

Otra vez su orgullo actuaba primero, evocando palabras sin razón, sin un sentimiento de por medio. Estaba cometiendo el mismo error de siempre, obligando a los sentimientos no ser partícipes de su vida.

Él separó el rostro de la chica un poco, limpiando las lágrimas con sus propios dedos. Observando el rostro hinchado, de quien no sabía como hacer hablar su alma.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda?- preguntó finalmente, analizando su reflejo en aquellos negros ojos.

-Porque así me quieres¿o no?- se aventuró a decir en medio de una extraña calma.

Él asintió esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-Que bueno- dijo ella –por lo menos no soy la unica idiota enamorada-

Un rastro de dorada composición, decoraba los pisos del lugar. Puerta de entrada, sala de estar, comedor, incluso la misma cocina tenía aquel brillo de mar que ambos amantes habrían regado al pasar.

Había sido un huracán de besos, caricias, risas y cada palabra sin sentido que lograban emitir entre intentos por recobrar la cordura.

Sanosuke había logrado tranquilizarla. Conversaron durante horas mientras el sol se ponía, observando las nubes oscuras apoderarse del cielo y al fuerte viento, tomar control del oleaje marino.

Lo importante es que ella estaba tranquila y segura de cada decisión que tomaba. Es por eso que no le sorprendió cuando lo llevó a su cuarto, una vez comenzado el tifón, cuando el agua caía a raudales inundando las calles aledañas.

-¿Por qué no usamos mi pieza?- preguntó ante la decidida mirada de la chica.

-Porque es una pocilga- recordó que dijo –y mañana me haré cargo de limpiarla, no es correcto que me hagas dormir en ese basural-

Él sólo había sonreído divertido, contestando con un burlesco "sí mi vida", tratando de imitar aquellos viejos programas de comedias familiares.

Ahora se encontraban de pie ante una delicada ventana, cubierta por albas persianas que permitían el paso a cierta cantidad de luz, la necesaria para observar al otro en medio de sombras juguetonas.

Megumi trataba de observar la lluvia, logrando contemplar vagamente la espesura del patio y el vidrio cubierto de agua. Le gustaba sentir el aroma a humedad cubriendo todo cuanto tocaba, limpiando de a poco los poros de una piel hastiada de esconderse. Ahora vería la luz, a pesar de la lluvia y el fuerte tifón, su interior estaría en calma y conciente de sus actos. No más corazas, no más mentiras que sirvieran de excusa, sólo una comunión entre su corazón y aquello que conocía como mente.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sanosuke, tomándola delicadamente por los hombros, entregándole un protector abrazo.

-En varias cosas...- sonrió cerrando los ojos -¿Y desde cuándo tan pendiente de mis pensamientos?-

-Desde que cierta Kitsune le pegara una patada a la puerta con tal de no dejarme ir- la chica se ruborizó –lo genial, es que no tenía idea que fuera tan imprescindible- una pequeña risa se escapó por los labios del chico, mostrando aquella sonrisa que tanto agradaba a la chica.

-¿Imprescindible?- inquirió antes de girarse por completo y observar esa cara de travieso que ostentaba el castaño –esa no es la mejor palabra-

-¿A no?-

-No, irresponsable podría ser- Sanosuke la miró con desgano a lo que ella sólo sonrió de manera pícara –pero mi irresponsable-

Tímidamente, Megumi se elevó en sus puntillas alzando los brazos alrededor del cuello masculino. Con delicadeza acercó su rostro y rompió aquellos centímetros que los separaban.

Sus labios se unieron de manera calmada, saboreando cada minuto con prudencia. Iban a tomarse las cosas con calma, ambos estaban allí, con todos los sentidos concientes de aquel paso que daban. Ya no era una lucha por quien tenia la razón o por desahogar calurosas noches. Ese beso implicaba sus secretos más íntimos, el aliento que poco a poco traspasan al otro.

Con cuidado separaron las puertas de sus almas, observando al otro sin secretos que esconder.

Megumi sonrió con ternura.

-Parece invierno afuera- indicó ella, tomando la mano del chico y conduciéndolo hacia la ventana.

-Sí, pero el calor es peor este año- lentamente tomó la delicada cintura entre sus manos, acariciándola por sobre las ropas.

-Tienes razón- las femeninas manos atraparon las de Sanosuke, las cuales se aventuraban a seguir caminos prohibidos –pero se me ocurren varias maneras para pasar el calor-

-Kitsune- contestó falsamente asombrado, introduciendo una curiosa mano por entre las ropas de la chica -¿desde cuándo tan imaginativa?, anoche estabas más pudorosa-

-Porque anoche- comenzó a decir, girándose para atrapar la fuerte mirada masculina –temía decir cuánto te amaba...-

De un solo movimiento, Sanosuke había atrapado los labios de la chica, quien había conducido su lengua para danzar con la propia. Aquel beso era profundo, intenso, repleto de emociones caleidoscópicas en un mar de tibias caricias. Allí, unas manos curiosas bajaban por senderos recorridos con anterioridad, atrapando de memoria aquello que él escondía.

Sanosuke debió respirar por unos segundos.

Megumi tenía la vista fija en él, por un minuto él creyó verse reflejado en los ojos de un animal al acecho. Pero la delicadeza de aquella mujer, sólo intensificaba los deseos de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ella sonreía peligrosamente, interrogando los ropajes de su acompañante, quienes delataban a su sospechoso de manera cruda y firme. Siempre de pie para cometer cualquier delito que desee.

Pero no se esperaba las manos expertas de quien estaba enfrente. Ellas la detuvieron con firmeza, deleitándose con la imagen frágil de una Megumi sin poder actuar a voluntad.

Fue Sanosuke quien sonrió maliciosamente esta vez, él era quien observaba la femenina figura con deseo, analizando la situación, ideando alternativas que lograran satisfacer sus más perversas fantasías.

Y le encantaba hacerlo.

Con un solo movimiento, había atrapado a la chica entre sus brazos, probando su cuello y apoyando aquella delicada espalda contra la húmeda ventana.

Megumi suspiró ante el frío contacto.

Había algo en ella que deseaba para sí nuevamente, algo que lograba romper con todos sus sentidos y razonamientos. Algo que se escondía tras la espesa cabellera negra y un cuello largo y fino.

Respiró en aquel lugar con cautela, estudiando cada latido y aliento que ella emitía. Aún así, la suave mezcla de jazmines y sal parecía envolverlo, incitando a probar más de ese perfecto cuello. Con cuidado, rozó sus labios por aquella piel de porcelana, delineando finos caminos con su lengua.

Ella gimió levemente, a lo cual él sólo pudo sonreír. Había atrapado aquel cuello con su boca, saboreando cada rincón, mordiendo cada porción de piel e investigando con sus propias manos, la tersa piel bajo las femeninas ropas.

Megumi trataba de hallar el minuto exacto en el que Sanosuke había desabrochado su traje de baño y encontrado el camino hacia su desnuda piel bajo la camiseta. Pero las hábiles caricias nublaban su razón, perdiéndose entre las toscas manos del luchador.

Sanosuke no se conformaba con aquella empresa, una de sus manos trataban de adelantar el trabajo, bajando por una delicada cintura hacia el borde de un ceñido jeans. Allí, el esfuerzo se vio detenido por un cinturón demasiado engorroso para ser abierto sin mirar.

-¿Para qué usas estas cosas tan apretadas en verano?- insistió el chico al tratar de quitar la prenda, usando las dos manos, dejando libre a la chica.

-Porque me gusta y toda mi ropa es así¿o prefieres que ande sin nada todo el día?- al observar la mirada tentativa el chico, Megumi frunció el ceño –ni lo pienses-

-Vamos, sería entretenido- sonrió de manera pícara.

-Claro, tu canal porno gratuito y en vivo-

-Yo no veo esas cosas- le dijo en tono molesto, obviando demasiado el tono de falsa ofensa.

Megumi sonrió divertida, conduciéndolo hacia la cama. La complicidad de sus miradas enfatizaban aquellas sonrisas libidinosas, aquellas que borraban sus palabras haciendo inútil el trabajo de ellas.

Sólo besos hacían camino por esas pieles, por esos cuerpos entrelazados sobre las sabanas. Una a una las prendas viajaban piso abajo, una a una fueron derribando murallas hasta encontrarse sin secretos, tal cual eran ellos mismos.

Sanosuke se alejó para observarla y sonrió, ruborizando las mejillas de la joven.

Con cuidado comenzó a descender por aquellos senderos, besando, probando, saboreando cada porción de piel. Su lengua, cual pincel, dibujaba el contorno de aquellos senos que tanto deseaba, los probaba, los succionaba cada vez que podía.

Sabía dónde reaccionaba el cuerpo de Megumi y sabía exactamente cómo. Aquel lenguaje hecho sólo para él y ella, aquel donde su lengua y boca saboreaba con hambre la suave piel de un busto hecho sólo para él.

Pacientemente esperó para seguir su camino, aquel que sus manos ya estaban preparando para él. Su abdomen, su ombligo, sus caderas, la piel alrededor de sus muslos eran dibujados por la cálida lengua, liberando gemidos en una Megumi demasiado extasiada para contradecir cualquier cosa.

Así que allí estaba él, con su rostro de pequeño observando su más preciado caramelo, sabiendo que cuando quisiera sería propio. Ella sólo separaba las piernas con cierto temor, aún con los ojos cerrados, tratando de idealizar la imagen del chico sobre su piel.

Fue cuando acercó su boca hacia ella, deleitándose con su aroma, probando pecaminosamente la delicada piel de la joven. Con cuidado comenzó a delinear la zona con su lengua, saboreando cada sector, introduciéndola cada cierto tiempo.

Megumi sólo emitía vocablos indescifrables, gemidos de placer hechos sólo para él. Sanosuke sonreía extasiado al verla apretar las sábanas con firmeza, mordiendo sus labios con ansia.

Ahora reanudaba la tarea, arremetiendo con mayor rapidez su lengua entre la intimidad de la chica, mordiendo lugares prohibidos y succionando la humedad que ella emanaba.

Fue con un sonoro gemido que Sanosuke detuvo su tarea, deleitándose con el sabor que ella poseía.

Megumi respiraba con dificultad, liberando las sabanas de sus manos y aquella castaña cabellera atrapada entre sus piernas. Con cierto rubor en las mejillas, observó al joven frente suyo, manteniendo la mirada de complicad entre ambos, sabiendo perfectamente como complacerlo de la misma manera.

Suavemente dio vuelta la situación, colocando a Sanosuke bajo su cuerpo mientras ella besaba los labios de quien deseaba más que a nada. Ahora era ella quien delineaba trazos de fuego por el cuerpo del luchador, era ella quien saboreaba cada gota de sudor y quien hacia producir gemidos roncos en un cuerpo excitado.

Con firmeza y movimientos rítmicos, Megumi aprisionaba la masculinidad del chico, jugando con su boca al saborearlo por completo.

Sanosuke podía sentir la calidez de esos labios sobre sí, cómo la humedad de una femenina lengua delineaba a lo largo su hombría. Ella sabía qué lugar succionar, cual aprisionar entre sus labios y cual masajear con una de sus manos. Sabía perfectamente como complacerlo y hacerlo sentir aquel derroche de humedad que él había brindado minutos atrás.

Él sólo gemía al sentir una mano curiosa, acariciar los músculos de su cuerpo tensado.

-Megumi yo...- trato de decir entre gemidos, sabiendo la cercanía de su clímax.

-Shh... si sé- indicó al separarse de él, posesionándose sobre el masculino cuerpo, rozando entre sus piernas aquel miembro atrapado aún por las manos de ella.

Sin embargo el juego no sería de esa manera, Sanosuke había planificado la situación distinta, más intima, más personal. El juego anterior sólo lograba aumentar los deseos por tenerla y ser uno, no iba a cometer el error de la noche anterior donde sólo el calor los hizo cómplices de sus jugarretas.

Y mirándola fijamente, ella sonrió ante la cálida mirada, besando sus labios al acostarse sobre las sábanas. Megumi lo observó tranquila, sonrojada, mientras separaba las piernas con delicadeza.

Primero masajeo los pliegues de su compañera, sintiendo la humedad en ella antes de posicionarse y entrar sin presiones, sin pensamientos que nublaran su visión. Estaba alerta, con la mirada fija en ella, sintiendo la calidez de su intimidad y la aceleración de ambas respiraciones a medida que ambos se unían completamente.

En un principio fue lento, con cuidado, una comparsa delicada, un vaivén exquisito. Sus cuerpos parecían hechos el uno para el otro, unidos hasta no tener principio o fin. Aquello era una danza increscendo, acompañada sólo por gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, cuerpos sudorosos que compartían una cama, una noche, una vida.

Fue ella quien llegó primero, siendo Sanosuke aquel que la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, para luego caer él mismo rendido sobre ella, girándose un poco para no aprisionarla con su peso.

Se veía hermosa, para él, ella completaba con creces todo aquello que había deseado alguna vez. Y era real.

"Te amo", le dijo sin pensarlo mucho, sabiendo que era eso aquello que venía intentando decir hacía mucho.

Megumi lo observó tímidamente, sonriendo, besando con cuidado esos labios tibios, respondiendo sin palabras, aquello que él sabía perfectamente. Su respuesta afirmativa.

Una vez que ambos se encontraban separados y cubiertos por las sábanas, la lluvia se detuvo afuera haciendo más fuerte el ruido del mar al chocar contra las rocas.

Sanosuke sujetó firmemente la cintura de la joven, haciendo que ella descansara sobre su pecho. No era que a ella le molestara, al contrario, poder juguetear sobre los marcados músculos de él, era algo que le encantaba. Además, siempre se había sentido protegida bajo esos brazos.

-Y pensar- comenzó a decir mientras besaba la femenina cabellera –que querías que me fuera-

Megumi bufó, peñiscando al joven por un costado.

-Idiota-

Él sólo rió divertido.

**-Fin-**


End file.
